Lokhtos Darkbargainer
Lokhtos Darkbargainer is a level 60 Dark Iron dwarf found in the Grim Guzzler, a tavern in Blackrock Depths. Lokhtos was the overseer of the Thorium Brotherhood during the War of the Three Hammers and the Dark Irons' enslavement in Blackrock Depths. When the rest of the guild escaped, the aging Lokhtos chose to stay behind, believing he would only slow his compatriots. Despite his abdication, Lokhtos remains a respected member of the Brotherhood, though he keeps his allegiance to himself to avoid reprisal from Ragnaros and his elemental minions. When not at work in the forges, Lokhtos is often at the Grim Guzzler; from a darkened corner he quietly conducts business on the guild’s behalf. Lokhtos’s opinion of a person has a definite effect on how the rest of the guild views the person. See Blackrock Depths NPCs. Reputation Quests Lokhtos Darkbargainer accepts items from Blackrock Depths to raise your reputation with the Thorium Brotherhood. He starts the following quests: * * * * * Items required and reputation rewards: You start with a reputation with the Thorium Brotherhood. The amounts needed to move up to the next level of reputation are: * to : 3,000 points * to : 6,000 points * to : 12,000 points * to : 21,000 points Reputation Recipes When you reach reputation becomes with the Thorium Brotherhood, Darkbargainer will start selling plans and pattern available to friends of the Brotherhood. As your reputation goes higher, you will gain access to more plans. *Transmute: Elemental Fire (Alchemy 300) *Dark Iron Bracers (Blacksmithing 295) *Enchant Weapon - Strength (Enchanting 290) *Molten Helm (Leatherworking 300) *Corehound Boots (Leatherworking 295) *Flarecore Gloves (Tailoring 300) *Fiery Chain Girdle (Blacksmithing 295) *Dark Iron Helm (Blacksmithing 300) *Dark Iron Destroyer (Blacksmithing 300) *Dark Iron Reaver (Blacksmithing 300) *Enchant Weapon - Mighty Spirit (Enchanting 300) *Lava Belt (Leatherworking 300) *Black Dragonscale Boots (Leatherworking 300) *Flarecore Mantle (Tailoring 300) *Flarecore Robe (Tailoring 300) *Fiery Chain Shoulders (Blacksmithing 300) *Dark Iron Leggings (Blacksmithing 300) *Dark Iron Gauntlets (Blacksmithing 300) *Black Amnesty (Blacksmithing 300) *Blackfury (Blacksmithing 300) *Enchant Weapon - Mighty Intellect (Enchanting 300) *Chromatic Gauntlets (Leatherworking 300) *Molten Belt (Leatherworking 300) *Corehound Belt (Leatherworking 300) *Flarecore Leggings (Tailoring 300) *Dark Iron Boots (Blacksmithing 300) *Nightfall (Blacksmithing 300) *Ebon Hand (Blacksmithing 300) *Blackguard (Blacksmithing 300) Sulfuron Hammer If you give a to Lokhtos Darkbargainer, he will provide you with plans to the , a two-handed mace which requires a skill level 300 blacksmith to craft. The Sulfuron Hammer can then be combined with the to create . The conversation between the player and Lokhtos Darkbargainer if a Sulfuron Ingot exist in the player's inventory: :A Sulfuron ingot?!??! Impossible! I must have it! I must! I must! :, I am authorized to make you a grand deal for that ingot. Perhaps you would be interested to know the secrets of the Hand of Ragnaros? Sulfuras, idiot! The legendary hammer of the Firelord. Hrm, I'm listening. What is this offer? :In exchange for one Sulfuron Ingot, I am authorized to grant you one copy of the plans to forge a Sulfuron hammer. :Now an adventurer like yourself is probably thinking to , "What would I ever need a hammer like that for when what I already own is far superior?" :Well let me tell you something, , there ain't nothing more superior than what the Sulfuron hammer can become! You've got my attention. :You see, all you gotta do is forge the Sulfuron hammer and find yourself the Eye of Sulfuras. Combine the Eye of Sulfuras with the Sulfuron hammer and it will become Sulfuras! Now I'm not going to bog you down with any technical information as to where or how or when you can get an Eye of Sulfuras. I'm sure you'll figure that stuff out. Just sign this here contract so that our agreement is binding and our business will be done. Give me the contract. :Lokhtos Darkbargainer begins casting a powerful spell. A green shield of magic surrounds him for a moment, and the entire bar shakes. appears in the player's inventory, and Lokhtos points at him/her. External links Category:Dark Iron dwarves Category:Tradeskill vendors Category:Quest givers Category:Blackrock Depths NPCs Category:Thorium Brotherhood